


The most beautiful girl in the world

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: They made the promise never let a woman come between them.





	The most beautiful girl in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 3 of the Merlin mpreg month at Livejournal.

They were seven when they made the promise.

It was the first day of school and Merlin had spent it all by himself while Arthur laughed and played and shared his biscuits with the pretty Sophia. 

That evening Arthur wanted to know why Merlin was so sad. They were at the park where Merlin’s mother took them every day. “I will always play with you,” said Arthur, “and with no stupid girls,” finished Merlin.

The next day Sophia pushed Arthur into the school’s fountain. Merlin hit Sophia. And both were sent to see the principal. 

~*~*~

At twelve they met Gwen. 

She was clever and nice. At school, she always sat between Arthur and Merlin and she always sided with Merlin when Arthur was being nasty. 

“Do you want Gwen to be your girlfriend?” asked Arthur once, “what for?” said Merlin. 

One Friday Gwen asked Arthur to the cinema. He went, Merlin at his side, and this time Merlin was the one sitting in the middle.

~*~*~

Their first year at college Merlin met Freya.

She was shy and reserved, but Merlin couldn’t stop talking about her. “She understands me,” used to say Merlin, “Don’t you see it, Arthur?” Arthur didn’t, but he never said anything.

At the end of the semester, Merlin and Freya planned a journey together, just the two of them. Arthur gave Merlin a fountain pen as a goodbye present, “in case you want to write me,” explained Arthur.

Merlin never caught the train. Life went on.

~*~*~

They were thirty one when Anna came.

She was beautiful and perfect. The moment Merlin saw her in Arthur’s arms he knew that it was it. There couldn’t be a better match in the entire world. They belong together.

It had bothered Merlin at first, the special bond that Anna (though they didn’t know her name at first) and Arthur had. Sometimes Merlin saw Arthur rubbing his belly, or talking quietly to her, and he wondered what it would be having such connection with someone.

But now Merlin didn’t care because he knew better. They were Arthur and Merlin, as always, but Anna would come first from now and ever.


End file.
